


This is Permanent

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (no needles mentioned!), Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: “This is a ridiculous idea,” Alec says, eyeing the toy dispenser inside the tattoo shop. It’s filled with those clear plastic containers that would normally hold cheap rubber toys or those slime hands kids inevitably got stuck to the ceiling for days. But this one, located at his and Jace’s favorite tattoo shop, holds $50 tattoo specials. The catch? There’s no way to tell what design you’re going to get until you put your token in and turn the crank. Whatever comes out is the tattoo you get.“This is a great idea!” Jace insists.---Or, Jace and Alec get matching tattoos





	This is Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 25: Tattoo

“This is a ridiculous idea,” Alec says, eyeing the toy dispenser inside the tattoo shop. It’s filled with those clear plastic containers that would normally hold cheap rubber toys or those slime hands kids inevitably got stuck to the ceiling for days. But this one, located at his and Jace’s favorite tattoo shop, holds $50 tattoo specials. The catch? There’s no way to tell what design you’re going to get until you put your token in and turn the crank. Whatever comes out is the tattoo you get. 

“This is a  _ great _ idea!” Jace insists. “I mean, come on. We know Clary’s art is always amazing, even if it’s whatever leftover designs she’s trying to get rid of. There’s no way this can go wrong.” 

Alec can think of a  _ lot _ of ways this can go wrong. “But what if I hate it? I’m just going to let the random turn of a dial determine something that’s going to be on me  _ permanently _ ?  _ For the rest of my life? _ ” 

“Wait, tattoos are  _ permanent?”  _ Jace sais, feigning shock. 

“You know what I’m saying,” Alec rolls his eyes. 

“That is generally how tattoos function, Alec, yes. Considering how many we have so far I think we both understand the basic premise.” Jace rolls his eyes right back. “You were saying you wanted to be more spontaneous and have more fun - this is  _ both of those!  _ It’s  _ fate _ .” 

“I don’t know… when I said that I was thinking more like taking one of those parkour gym classes or buying last minute concert tickets. I wasn’t thinking impulsive tattoo.” Alec stares warily at the dispenser. 

“What if I get it with you?” Jace offers. “Whatever you get, I’ll get too. We can be in this together.” 

Alec looks up at that offer, attention pulled from the designs stuffed into plastic balls and shifted to Jace. There’s no one Alec’s closer with, no one he trusts more with his life, than Jace. There isn’t a single doubt in his mind that they’re going to have each other’s backs and be by each other’s side for the rest of their lives. The idea of a matching tattoo with anyone else would be an immediate hard pass for him, but with Jace? 

“You mean it?” Alec asks. 

“Always,” Jace confirms. “You’re stuck with me and my reckless decisions for life, Alec. Might as well commemorate that with impromptu matching tattoos!” 

Alec shakes his head with a fond smile on his face, because Jace is right. They aren’t going to part, not willingly, and Alec is always right there for the fallout of whatever it is Jace gets himself wrapped up in at any given moment. This is, quite possibly, the most accurate representation of their relationship since the day they met. 

“Fuck it, let’s do this,” Alec agrees. 

He stands back and watches as Jace pays the $100 at the register to get a token, fidgeting anxiously as Jace puts the coin in and turns the handle. A plastic container with an orange base falls out of the bottom and Jace opens it eagerly to reveal a symbol that, Alec has to admit, actually looks kind of cool. 

Down the center is a thick line, with a thinner line trailing off towards the left at the top, and towards the right at the bottom. In the middle lines like calligraphy brush strokes curve out, one on each side near the top and bottom, with one extra, thicker stroke near the bottom. If he didn’t know that Clary does only original pieces he’d think it might be a Chinese character of some kind. 

“See?!” Jace says triumphantly. “This is amazing.” 

“We don’t even know what it is,” Alec points out. 

“Clary! What is this?” Jace shouts from across the room, holding up the paper. 

Clary comes over and gives it a look. “Honestly? No clue. It sort of came to me one night - I woke up with it in my head and drew it quick before I could forget it.” She looks it over again. “It’s actually really weird you got this one - whenever I drew it I’d always draw it as a matching pair. It just, I dunno, felt like it was meant to be a set.” 

“ _ Meant to be a set _ ,  _ Alec _ !” Jace repeats, looking back at Alec with enthusiasm. “It’s  _ fate _ !” 

Alec isn’t sure he believes in all of that fate and destiny nonsense but he does believe in the permanence him and Jace - and right now that’s all he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
